Margaret
Margaret "Martha" June Smith is a recurring character in Regular Show. Margaret made her debut in the Season 1 episode "Caffeinated Concert Tickets". She also makes a guest appearance in the episode Fighter Flight 4 and That's So Great Group Date at the Amusement Park and Appearance! The Mysterious Warriors! from The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited. Background She formerly worked as a waitress at a Coffee Shop with her best friend Eileen, across the street from The Park. Mordecai had a huge crush on her, and frequently found excuses to go to the coffee shop to see her. Margaret seemed to have a crush on Mordecai too, which was proven in "Bad Kiss" were after seeing a movie with rigby and eileen and returning to the house for a drink mordecai leaves his wallet in her car and when she goes to help him and they get close mordecai slowly slips off her shirt and pants and once naked they finally share a tender kiss which didn't stop there they fell in to the back and made love with giggling and moaning heard. After being absent since the Season 5 premiere "Laundry Woes," while attending college, Margaret re-appeared in "Eileen Flat Screen," having become a TV reporter, and moved back to town. Appearance Margaret is a 22-year-old robin with a similar appearance to Mordecai. with some differences such as: her feathers are red, gray and its beak is curved, the check mark next to her head is in a coma, black, no stripes on their fingers or tail, hair is curved and has curved and long eyelashes. She is 6'0. As a waitress, she uses the same uniform as Eileen; which consists of a light yellow apron with clear turquoise lines on the sleeves and neck. As a reporter, she wears is a suit with a red tie. **In "Cruisin'", "Bald Spot", and "Steak Me Amadeus", she wears the same outfit from "Do Me a Solid". **In the beginning of "Do or Diaper", she wears the same outfit from "TGI Tuesday". **From the picture in "Diary", she wears the same outfit from "It's Time". **In "Carter and Briggs", she wears the same outfit from "Picking Up Margaret". **In "Meteor Moves", she wears the same outfit from "Death Bear". In Mordecai's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of Zero Gravity She wears red goggles. In Mordecai Mounds vs. Bugs Booms: Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of Final Battle Featuring Power Rangers x Masked Rider x Kamen Rider x VR Troopers x Beetleborgs She wears a leather jacket and leather skirt. Personality Margaret is shown to be down-to-earth, kind, and caring towards her friends. She rarely gets upset or angry, though is shown to in "Butt Dial", "Yes Dude Yes", "Do or Diaper", and "Picking Up Margaret". Margaret also values the importance of her career and studies. In various episodes, it was mentioned that she had been working hard in school, so she would get into her dream college, Milton University. Her dream comes true and she accepted to Milton University. Margaret was uncertain about leaving Mordecai, and showed deep sorrow when doing so. In "Steak Me Amadeus", she bursts into tears after telling Mordecai that she cannot be his girlfriend. Shortly after, she runs out of the restaurant, devastated that she has to leave him. Relationships Mordecai Mordecai is one of Margaret's best friends. Initially, they were aquaintinces, but now it seems that they might develop a romantic relationship, as they both have crushes on each other. From Seasons 1 and 2, their friendship has constantly been improving until season 3 and 4, where they developed a more close/romantic relationship. In "Yes, Dude, Yes", Mordecai was upset when he thought Margaret was engaged with John, who was her cousin. But in the end, Mordecai than understand that John was her cousin, not her fiance. He asked Margaret to the movies, forgotton he already asked C.J. In the end, Margaret showed some signs, she was jealous of Mordecai when he started hanging out with C.J. In "TGI Tuesday", Margaret showed some signs that she may have feelings for Mordecai. By being embarssed when she made an mistake of her words while she was talking to Mordecai on the phone. In "Picking Up Margaret", Margaret said herself that she can always trust him, and that he is always there for her, something she can't say about her other friends. Then at the end, they kiss, which leaves Mordecai dumbfounded and then overjoyed. In "Meteor Moves", Mordecai planned to kiss Margaret at Makeout Mountain. Mordecai tries to be alone with her, but Rigby and Eileen get in the way, causing Mordecai to tell Rigby to go somewhere else on the mountain with Eileen so that he can be alone with Margaret. Margaret subsequently tells Mordecai that the reason she doesn't want to leave for college is because she would miss him. Mordecai leans in to kiss her, but the meteor shower starts, causing the pair to be pulled into "The Friend Zone" because of Mordecai's hesitation. Mordecai tells the Guardian of the Friend Zone that he has wanted to kiss Margaret for a long time, and the Guardian relents and gives him another chance. Mordecai then shows his true feelings and kisses her, with the Guardian pronouncing them "out of the friend zone". Mordecai and Margaret are then shown holding hands. In the end of "Steak Me Amadeus", Mordecai asks Margaret to be his girlfriend, but Margaret tells him that she has been accepted into her dream college, Milten University. She declines Mordecai's offer, leaving the restaurant crying and Mordecai heartbroken. In "Merry Christmas Mordecai", Margaret returns as she is invited to the sweater party, which makes Mordecai nervous since CJ is also coming to the party. They accidentally kiss in the lips from reminiscing after clearing up a misunderstanding, causing a heartbroken CJ to dash back into the car and for Mordecai and Margaret to gaze at each other in a concerned look. When Eileen tells Modecai that Margaret will be moving in as her new roommate, he is stunned and shocked while Margaret looks on to him. In "Sad Sax", Mordecai takes advice from the S.S.G (Sad Sax Guy). He invites Margaret to the park so she can talk to CJ girl-to-girl. Margaret says she's sorry about the incident but says she doesn't want to get involved with CJ. Shortly after, Mordecai and Margaret share a friendly hug. Meanwhile CJ drives past, seeing them hugging, and drives away angrily. Margaret then leaves after saying to Mordecai "Sorry Mordecai, I'm gonna go before I make things even worse." At the end of the episode Mordecai tells CJ about how much he loved Margaret in the past and how sad he was to see her leave and that he doesn't want to lose her too. He states that he's completely over her, and they're still good friends. In "1000th Chopper Flight Party", Mordecai is still awkward with her presence and afraid to screw up, even to the point of letting Rigby constantly mess up the Party as a diversion just to keep her away from him. When he finally is declared as the lucky guest to ride Chopper 6 for its 1000th flight, he finds it hard to say no and joins. Margaret tries to talk to him, but Mordecai awkwardly resists until she scolds him for his attitude in desire for their friendship. Mordecai then lifts the tension with a joke and they finally start to have a fun chat. This however angers CJ, who misinterprets it as them rekindling their love, and she causes havoc with her storm cloud ability. Mordecai tries to save Margaret, but she calms Cj when she reveals that she is in a relationship with news anchor, Del Hanlon, which stuns Mordecai and surprises her parents. In "Not Great Double Date", She reveals that she still holds feelings for Mordecai but before she tries to talk to him he leaves and runs after CJ. In "Dumped at the Altar", the season 6 finale, Mordecai and CJ 'take a break' after Margaret's feelings are revealed. In "Just Friends", Rigby and Eileen go to the presentation of martial arts to see Don compete: therefore, Mordecai and Margaret spend a night that coincidentally has romantic moments. Throughout the night, Margaret made of list of everything and upon revealing it to Mordecai, blushed and stated she liked listing. A chef named Daisuke shows them their future using magical sauce. It is revealed that if and when Mordecai and Margaret get together, they will get married, have children, and buy their own houseboat, and die peacefully after 50 happy years. Mordecai and Margaret agree that their future looks like it will be really great, but that they are still young and should take it easy on relationships. At the end of the episode, the two agree to remain just friends, with future Margaret looking down on them and inquiring how long they can be just friends, and future Mordecai stating that "only time will tell." In "Rigby's Graduation Special", she was very worried as she watched Mordecai and the other park workers were shot into space, even saying his name in concern. In "Heroes Disbanded," She and Eileen arrived told the heroes where Mordecai and Rigby are? They had a date. Dib told Margaret and Eileen that Mordecai and Rigby had to go with Dan, Troll, Amanda, Randy and Howard to go their new home called New York and they won't be back for a long time. They had a very special connection. They'll always remember them and gave them a video message. If they watching this, Mordecai and Rigby can't come back to the park no more. Their date is cancelled. But they could still video chat. In "Fighter Flight 4, She and Mordecai are breaking up and Mordecai gave her a Arm Sword, Arm Saber, Arm Shield, Lightsaber, Sonic Screwdriver, Sonic Lance, Sonic Blaster, Laser Screwdriver, X-Ray Glasses and Visor Sunglasses. Margaret had a difficult time with the breakup, but was eventually able to move on and now she no longer has any romantic feelings for Mordecai. Rigby Margaret and Eileen are best friends in the same way that Mordecai and Rigby are. She is close to Eileen and reveals she does solids for her all the time in "Do Me a Solid" including watering Margaret's flowers when she was away with her parents in the episode "Diary". Margaret and Eileen used to work together at the coffee shop until Margaret left town to attend Milton University, which was her dream school. It is unknown how their friendship was during the time that she was away, but at the end of "Merry Christmas Mordecai", we see that they are still friends, and that Margaret has become Eileen's new roommate. Eileen Margaret and Eileen are best friends the way Mordecai and Rigby are. She is close to Eileen and does solids for her all the time in Do Me A Soild. They also work at the coffee shop together. Eileen even watered Margret's flowers in Diary. , Pops Margaret does not seem to interact much with Pops, but in "Butt Dial", she tells him to get her cell phone. She initially found Pops weird as he referred to her cell phone as the one where Mordecai and Rigby got sucked into, when in fact that was literally what happened. Muscle Man Margaret has only ever interacted with Muscle Man once in "Do Me a Solid" when Eileen, Margaret, and uninvited Muscle Man were having Ice Cream Sandwiches at Mordecai and Rigby's house. Muscle Man said, "Hey ladies, look at what else I can do with my Ice Cream Sandwich!" Disgusted, Margaret tells Mordecai from the other room that she plans on going soon. Starla The two started interacting with each other in The Longest Weekend, and they seem to be good friends. Margaret also shows that she doesn't have much patience for Starla's obsession with Muscle Man seen in the same episode. She, along with Eileen, helped comfort Starla when she was upset that Muscle Man didn't call, text, or email her. Tania She is first mentioned in "Picking Up Margaret" her level of friendship with Margaret is yet to be revealed. Del Hanlon Del Hanlon the Chopper 6 Weekend Sports TV Anchor. He first appeared in 1000th Chopper Flight Party. Margaret said he was her boyfriend to calm CJ down and not die at her dad's party. In "Not Great Double Date", he accepted to pretend to be Margaret's boyfriend, to cover up the lie. After he was taking it to far for his love for acting, and the Kiss Cam fell on him and Margaret, Margaret was forced to tell the truth, upsetting CJ, and them Del pretended to break up with her and playfully cut the scene. Meta-Crisis Mordecai Meta-Crisis Mordecai is Margaret's current boyfriend. In "That's So Great Group Date at the Amusement Park and Appearance! The Mysterious Warriors!", A chef named Daisuke (Regular Show) shows them a romantic way and Daisuke (Regular Show) placing Meta-Crisis Mordecai and Margaret to become a couple. Family Frank Smith Margaret's father has never made an actual appearance in the show, but Margaret has a close relationship with her father. In "Do Me a Solid", she mentions that her father used to bring her to play mini golf when she was a child and her phone password is 'Daddy's Girl' as seen in "Butt Dial". In "Diary", she says she "can only take her parents for so long". Margaret spent her Christmas with her parents. John (Margaret's cousin) John is Margaret's cousin. They seem to be close as she was happy when he got a new leg. Unfortunately for Mordecai he thought John was Margaret's new boyfriend and she was engaged to him. Weapons *Arm Sword *Arm Saber, *Arm Shield *Lightsaber *Sonic Screwdriver *Sonic Lance *Sonic Blaster *Laser Screwdriver *X-Ray Glasses *Visor Sunglasses Trivia *It is unknown how she and Mordecai met since he already seems to know her when she was introduced in "Caffeinated Concert Tickets." *Margaret is one year younger than Mordecai and Rigby (22). *She is the character with the most mentioned family members with over 18 family members, who always reunite at her parent's house. *Like Mordecai, Margaret sports a full set of teeth on her beak, and she has two "toes" instead of the standard four. *Margaret was originally intended to not wear clothes regularly, much like Mordecai and Rigby, but it changed in development. . *The only times she was shown without clothes were in "Terror Tales of the Park II" as baby, and an early image of Regular Show with Mordecai and Rigby playing Rock, Paper, Scissor Benson refers to her as "the coffee girl" in "Yes Dude Yes". *Margaret is shown to be a fan of adventure movies, as seen in the beginning of "Death Bear". *In "Pie Contest", it is revealed that she is horrible at baking pies. Mordecai reluctantly stated that Margaret's was the worst pie he had ever eaten. *In "TGI Tuesday", Margaret revealed that she knows some Spanish. *In "Not Great Double Date", it's revealed that she wears a retainer at night, and is reluctant to and bad at lying. *In "Local News Legend", she is shown to have skill at undercover work, and retain her knowledge of the coffee shop's modus operandi despite having quit her job as a waitress. *Although it is confirmed that she is a robin, her feathers are red like a male cardinal's. Margaret and Mordecai have kissed five times in the series so far; the episodes are "Bad Kiss" (in the original timeline only), "Picking Up Margaret", "Meteor Moves", "Steak Me Amadeus", and "Merry Christmas Mordecai". **They almost kissed in "Death Bear" and "Do or Diaper". *It is shown that she likes the band Fist Pump. *It is revealed in "Family BBQ" that her last name is Smith, and her father is human. **She might be well-advanced in martial arts (most likely karate) since, she is seen in a picture at her father's house wearing a karate uniform and a black belt while holding a trophy. *Margaret's car strongly resembles a three-door Renault Clio MK1. *She and Mordecai broke up in Fighter Flight 4. Gallery MxM kiss.JPG Meteormoves.png S4E37Kiss.png Pasando por Margarita - 239.png Gracias a hoy es martes.png Vlcsnap-15783.png Vlcsnap-16407.png TGI Tuesday Margaret.jpg Tumblr mghwq6dVIC1qfkmdzo1 500.gif Tumblr meya72FL9F1qgl9uao2 500.gif S05E01Mordecai sees margaret.jpg S5E07.033 Margaret, CJ, and Rattlesnake Benson.PNG Another merry christmas mordecai screenshot by mordecaiandrigbyph-d885nwi.png Tumblr nfpdoukj8G1r4jyazo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nfpdoukj8G1r4jyazo2 1280.jpg Tumblr nf1gogs8DA1tjvl5xo1 1280.png Tumblr mrg2qj9WgG1s9t0dgo1 500.png S6E10.037 The Ladies Pouring Their Drinks on Mordecai.png S6E10.038 Margaret and CJ are Mad at Mordecai.png S6E10.180 Mordecai and Margaret Hugging.png S6E10.181 Mordecai and Margaret Gazing Into Each Other.png S6E10.183 Mordecai Pushing Margaret Away.png S6E10.184 Mordecai and Margaret Realizing What They Did.png S6E10.185 CJ Saw the Whole Thing.png S6E15.181 Margaret and the Camera Crew Enter the Scene.png S6E20.248 Margaret Hugging Del Hanlon.png S6E20.251 Mordecai Picking Up the Cake.png S6E20.264 The Aftermath of the Party.png Tumblr n7qrydpw6O1twq8wao1 1280.png Tumblr nf1yeyjn3M1tol7d1o1 1280.png Regular show and gravity falls by xeternalflamebryx-d5z1h5y.jpg Yes dude yes by vaness96-d4z4koh.jpg Regular show cj and mordecai by ilikeamu-d5l1av2.png A023e23c4fa827b334c0c77fac044912-d70i5ds.jpg Tumblr me0fsz70KF1rhoihyo1 1280.jpg Regular archer by radiospringy-d33f6ly.png Regular show yuri love by minimoose1231-d7q3x1b.png KSG Double Shinken Red.jpg|Margaret and Mordecai as Red Samurai Rangers My alternate new year kiss scene by warrior9100-d71axun.jpg Tumblr mazbwmLTt31r31q91o1 500.gif Tumblr ng37raVWYC1twq8wao1 1280.png S4E37Givememoretime.png S6E10.061 Mordecai Welcoming Margaret Back.png S6E25.001 Monster CJ About to Eat Margaret.png S6E25.013 Margaret Asking What to Do.png S6E25.027 The Others Meeting Rigby in the Shadows.png 22d47b.jpg S6E25.133 Del Dumping Margaret and Keeping the Kids.png S6E25.135 Del Concludes His Scene.png S7E04.090 Frank and Margaret are Shocked.png S7E04.110 But you proved that local news is pretty neat.png Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Deceased Characters - Original Timeline Category:Mordecai's Girlfriends